raidenofffandomcom-20200213-history
Icy Islands
The Icy Islands are a group of islands off the Daravian coast in the Seas of Apex. Currently, all of the Icy Islands are under Daravian control, save Tu'lit. The demonym for Icy Islanders as a whole is "Ka'tuokh." Early history The Icy Islands were likely first settled late, compared to mainland Alarea; historical consensus is that the first islands settled, Tu'sab and Tuokh'momohokh, were settled in the seventeenth or eighteenth century BT. Within a span of decades, most of the islands probably grew to have substantial populations. Adahs period In the adahs period, which probably flourished in the later centuries of the second millennium BT, Tuokh'adahs (the Belt Islands) were controlled by corsairs who limited most contact between the western and eastern islands. This led the islands to develop into two distinct societies, one led mostly by Tu'rath and the other mostly by Tu'nahr. The eastern islands were probably the wealthier of the two groups, owing to the value of the wildlife comparatively prevalent in the Tuokh'momohokh, although the Ka'adahs also lined their pockets with bribes from merchants hoping to pass. Ka'nahr empire Probably during the eleventh century BT, a protracted war was held to break the Ka'adahs control of trade between the western and eastern islands, finishing with the Ka'nahr king Rath'magaruqnik (Magaruqnik the Great) seizing the Tuokh'adahs as a personal fief. From there, the Ka'nahr continued to expand westward, and surviving Eniral records from around 900 BT claim that Tu'nahr had full control of all the islands except for Tu'rath, Tu'basu, and Tu'gahl. (Norohsekh was disdained by all of the Ka'tuokh, and not regarded as one of the Icy Islands.) Tu'rath spent much time battling with the Ka'nahr empire, particularly in Tu'sab, which Tu'rath was very close to as a vassal. However, sheer Ka'nahr manpower was able to keep a stranglehold on the island's trade, at least until an event referred to as the "Azaz'haqhor," or Double Tragedy. During the Azaz'haqhor, dated around 740 BT, a large storm wrecked much of the Ka'nahr fleet in the Tuokh'idahgar, and near-simultaneously a revolt broke out in the Tuokh'adahs. This put a tremendous strain on Tu'nahr, and Jahr'qaluyunqk (Qaluyunqk the Mad) supposedly went mad from stress and allowed his empire to shatter. Ka'rath growth After the Ka'nahr empire fell apart, the Islands were in a state of pandemonium for a while, as just about every island saw itself as a potential heir to Tu'nahr. This led to centuries of mostly-futile warfare, during which small empires rose and fell almost continuously. Ultimately, however, Tu'rath managed to exert its influence over almost all of the peninsula; rather than conquering by force, Tu'rath built itself up as the hub of Ka'tuokh commerce, and was able to lure most of the other islands into economic dependence on it. A few exceptions were known to the Ka'rath merchant empire. Tu'lit, which was fiercely independent in the wake of its former subjugation, refused to join the Ka'rath trade system, and while the Ka'lit suffered as a result of this defiance, they did manage to pull through. Tuokh'momohokh also stayed out of the Ka'rath sphere of influence, as they had existing trade arrangements with Enira, promising them greater profits than any deal from Tu'rath. Daravian conquest In 9 DR, Ka'rath king Jehs'kakhaan (Kakhaan the Foolish) invaded the fledgling nation of Daravia, hoping to secure some land while Daravia's Quenton II was off warring in the east. This backfired spectacularly on him, as Quenton rushed back to his heartland upon hearing the news and, in retaliation, seized all of the Icy Islands for himself. Unhappy about this, the Ka'tuokh staged a revolt in 39 DR, and while most of the Islands would be subjugated into quietude, Tu'lit actually succeeded in winning its independence. Since then, because the Islands were still somewhat technologically backwards, they have principally chosen to remain part of Daravia to reach greater heights; however, as reforms begin to spread throughout the islands, and whaling markets begin to develop, anti-Daravian feeling is beginning to spread among the Ka'tuokh again. Translations of island names Tu'basu Tu'gahl Tu'ioros Tu'kohs Tu'lit Tu'nahr Tu'rath Tu'sab Tu'van Tu'fi Gahl Tu'fi Yehl Tuokh'adahs Tuokh'idahgar Tuokh'luyyorekh Tuokh'momohokh Norohsekh Salt Island Far Island Peace Island Shell Island Seeker Island Guardian Island Great Island Second Island Cold Island Far Small Island Near Small Island Belt Islands Sea Islands Sisters Islands Seals Islands Rocks Category:Locations Category:Islands